Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the provision of control logic for automation controllers.
Brief Description of the Related Art
Automated devices perform various functions and these devices typically include a controller or control device that controls or manages the execution of these functions. For example, robotic controllers (e.g., those that utilize microprocessors) often control the functions of a robot and the robot can perform various manufacturing tasks. Assembly line controllers are used to control the various functions performed on or at an assembly line. A consumer device controller may be used to control the operation and functioning of any type of consumer device (e.g., a washer, dryer, dishwasher, building security system, building lighting system, building heating system, conveyer, boiler, extruder, pump, valve, control arm, or microwave oven). Together, these types of controllers provide automated functions and are generally referred to as automation controllers.
An automation controller typically includes and utilizes control logic to perform its functions. Control logic may include computer software and/or computer hardware that performs various predetermined functions. For example, an assembly line controller (e.g., for a bottling plant) may include a microprocessor that operates programmed computer software to regulate the speed and other functions associated with operating an assembly line that fills and caps the bottles. In another example, a controller may also include a microprocessor running programmed computer software that regulates various device parameters (e.g., temperature, pressure, or operating speed). In yet another example, a water system controller may include control logic that controls pumps and sprinklers.
Conventionally, the provision of control logic for automation controllers typically requires a customer to approach a third party provider to obtain the control logic. Further, the third party provider builds the logic to the customer's specifications and travels to the customer's site to manually install it on the customer's automation controller. Unfortunately, these approaches are expensive, cumbersome, mistake-prone, and time-consuming to implement, maintain, and fix and these disadvantages frustrate customers that utilize control logic.